


We watched

by queseyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Mention of Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, POV First Person Plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queseyo/pseuds/queseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually we have no interest with humans. Most of the time, they bore us.<br/>James Moriarty was an exception to this rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We watched

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for SovaySovay, because she deserves it and I'm eternally grateful that she's my friend. Also, her writing is downright amazing. 
> 
> Also, to her and everyone else, I hope this makes sense.

We have always kept an eye out for him. The child of rubble, the child molded out of cruelty. We have watched, observed, for years. We watched him play by himself, watched him pour over notes and textbooks, and all the other things that children must do as they grow.   

We watched him smile, though it was rare when his face lit up in glee. (And we mean actual adrenaline-rushing, heart racing glee, not “let’s taunt our nemesis on a hospital’s roof” type of glee.) We watched him love. Just like every other human that is alive at this moment, he too is capable of loving. We watched as he fell to the ground, heartbroken, over some love whose name we no longer remember.

But most importantly, we watched him plot revenge. Revenge on those who hurt him, on the people that burned his house on that dreadful night.

It pained us to watch him do that. It tears at our hearts, even though those years have passed. But, we guess we understand why he did it.

We watched as he went from one target to the next, finally landing on his final and most precious one. We still do not understand why he chose this specific man.

Perhaps it had to do with a moment in the past that we weren’t watching. (Yes, even though we said we were always watching, there were times when we grew tired and cast a blind eye on his motives.) Perhaps there was a reason to why he chose this man, but that reason is no longer important to us. 

We lingered around him, whispering in his ears and telling him what he was doing was wrong. Our pleas fell on deaf ears, as they always do.

We watched the two men glide and twirl in the merciless game of death. We watched Jim smirk. We watched him curse in anger. We heard the familiar taunt in his voice. It made us grimace.

We watched lonely James do many horrible and gruesome things in life.

But the most terrible one of all was when we saw him fall.

Oh, how he fell.

It still brings tears to our eyes.

Usually we have no interest with humans. Most of the time, they bore us.

James Moriarty was an exception to this rule.

        


End file.
